Heart Beats
by jonn3y5
Summary: AU! Stefanie Foster, single mother of two, is looking for stability for her two young children. Lena Adams, recently single and pregnant, and is just looking for someone to share her life with. What happens when these two cross paths? Will it be the love they are both searching for?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story. This is my fourth fosters fanfic and this idea has been tossing around in my head for months and I finally got it in paper. I'm really excited for you guys to read it and tell me what you think so enjoy:)

xxxxx

"Brandon!" Stef calls from the kitchen. Stef smiles when she hears tiny feet across the floor and turns to watch her 4 year old son slide in the kitchen with his socks. His slide comes to and end when he hits the counter and falls on the floor. Stef watches as the little boy lays on the floor and giggles. A smile forms across her face as the giggles get louder and Brandon sits up and looks at her.

"Did you see that one mommy?!" Brandon asks excitedly.

"Yes sweetheart I saw that one, and the one before that, and hey guess what?!" Stef asks as she kneels down to Brandon's eye level.

"What mommy!?"

"The one before that too!" Stef says causing laughter to erupt from Brandon. Stef laughs with him before standing up and placing her hand on his head.

"You ready for a snack buddy?" Stef asks as she walks to the cabinet and looks at it's contents.

"I want to wait for grandma to get here." He says as he climbs on his chair at the kitchen table.

"Ok, that's fine." Stef says as she returns to the dishes.

"Mommy?" Brandon says grabbing her attention.

"Yes." Stef says turning around.

"Why do we have to have half Spider-Man and half Rapunzel party?" Brandon asks looking at her. Stef walks over to him and smiles lightly.

"Brandon we've had this talk already. You and Callie are twins and share the same birthday." Stef explains.

"I know that mommy." Brandon says in a matter of fact tone.

"Then what's the problem?" Stef asks wrinkling her forehead.

"We had different parties last year."

"Well that's because Jamie was here last year." Stef says referring to her ex.

"Why isn't she here this year?" Brandon asks frowning a little bit.

"We've talked about this buddy. Jamie decided that she wanted different things, so she moved out." Stef says explaining it as best as possible.

"Does that mean she's not coming to our party?" Brandon asks getting on his knees in the chair and leaning on the table.

"Not this time." Stef says wiping off the counter.

"Ok." Brandon says and Stef sighs as the front door opens.

"Hello?" Sharon calls out.

"Grandma!" Brandon gets off his chair and runs over to Sharon.

"Oh well hello birthday boy!" Sharon says when Brandon enters her line of sight.

"Grandma, did you get lots and lots of Spider-man stuff?" Brandon says starting to peak through the bags.

"Not so fast." Stef says as she walks over to the door. Brandon stops his peaking and looks over at his mom.

"You have a room to clean mr." Stef tells Brandon and he runs to the back and into his room.

"I think it's about time you think about sizing up." Sharon says as she takes the bags into the kitchen.

"Mom." Stef sighs as she picks up the rest of the bags and follows her into the kitchen.

"You have two growing children, I am just telling you, that you should think about moving into something bigger." Sharon says starting to unpack the bags.

"Mom, not that I wouldn't love to move into something bigger, I just don't have the money." Stef says pulling out paper plates and cups.

"What about the promotion?" Sharon asks placing the juice on the refrigerator.

"Even if I do get the promotion, it's still won't be enough to afford a new house and Callie and Brandon's school." Stef says balling up the plastic bags and putting them in their designated spot.

"Do you remember Dana and Stewart from book club?" Sharon asks taking a seat at the table.

"Book club? You went to like two of those."

"I went to five of them." Sharon says as Stef hands her a wine glass.

"Ok what about them." Stef says pulling out the bottle of wine.

"They have a daughter, who is the vice principle at that new charter school Anchor Beach. They say really amazing things about it. Plus it's really time you take them out that expensive school."

"That dad called in special favors to get them in." Stef says taking a sip of wine.

"Your father." Sharon waves a hand in dismissal. "It's pre-school Stefanie." Stef buries her hands in her hair and sighs.

"Ok mom I will check it out." Stef says as Sharon smiles.

"Good because I made you an appointment." Sharon smiles and slides out if her chair and grabs a piece of paper.

"Mom."

"Just go Stefanie." Sharon says as she sits back down. Before Stef can say anything in protest the door bell rings and Sharon gets up and answers it.

"Hello." She answers the door pleasantly as Angeline, Stef friend, is at the door with Callie.

"Hi just dropping off miss thing." Angeline says and Callie hugs Sharon's legs.

"Thank you Angeline." Sharon looks down at Callie and touches her head.

"Did you say thank you to Angeline?" Sharon asks Callie.

"If course, as always she was a perfect little lady." She smiles and looks back at her car. "It was great to see you Sharon but Sam is in the car so I have to get going. Tell Stef and Brandon I say hello." Angeline says as she waves to Callie.

"Alright take care Angie." Sharon waits until she gets into the car to close the door and helps her granddaughter out of her backpack and coat.

"How are you little miss?" Sharon asks hanging her backpack up.

"Good." Callie responds sitting down and pulling off her shoes.

"Hi baby girl." Stef says as she walks over to Callie and her mom.

"Hi mommy." Callie says as she stands up.

"Where is my hug?" Stef asks squatting down. Callie rushes over to Stef and hugs her tightly.

"How was your play date with Sam." Stef says kissing Callie's temple and pulling her back to look in her eyes.

"Good. We played monkeys." Callie reports and Stef smiles.

"Well my little monkey, your brother is cleaning up his room so you should probably go do the same to yours." Stef tells her and Callie nods before taking off to the back and towards her room. Stef stands back up and looks at her mom.

"What?" Stef says smiling slightly.

"What?" Sharon asks innocently.

"Why are you staring?" Stef asks as she turns to walk into the living room.

"I was not staring." Sharon says but Stef turns and gives her a look that melts the innocence from her face.

"Ok I was staring." Sharon states in surrender. "I am just so proud of the mother you became. He didn't just leave you pregnant with one baby, but two and you handled it wonderfully."

"You can say his name mom." Stef laughs but Sharon puts her hand up, which cause Stef to laugh harder.

"All he was good for was giving me two beautiful grand children and I wouldn't trade that for the world." Stef continues to laugh as Brandon and Callie make their way into the living room.

"Mommy I want a snack now." Brandon says as he climbs on the couch with Sharon.

"Anything in particular you want?" Stef asks as she pulls Callie on the big chair with her.

"Cheetos!" Brandon stands up and starting jumping on the couch causing Sharon to chuckle lightly at her silly grandson.

"No, no Cheetos. I don't want you to ruin dinner." Brandon's shoulders fall a little bit and he sits back down.

"Awwww." She smiles at her son who is curled up in Sharon's lap pouting.

"Apples, B. We can have apples." Callie says and Stef looks down at her daughter.

"That's a great suggestion love." Stef says before looking up at Brandon.

"What do you think kiddo?" Stef asks and Brandon nods sitting up. Stef nods and gets up to get the apples and Callie follows her.

"Mommy can I help?" Callie's asks and Stef smiles and nods.

"Of course my love." Stef says and she picks her up and sits her on the counter and gets the apples.

"Mommy, is daddy going to come this year?" Callie asks and Stef stops for a second before recovering and smiling at her daughter.

"Why do you ask love?" Stef says handing Callie a butter knife and a chunk of apple to cut.

"Because Samantha's mommy has a girlfriend like Jamie, but she sees her daddy all the time." Callie says cutting her apple carefully.

"Our situation is a bit different." Stef says clearing her throat and continues to cut.

"So he isn't coming?" Callie asks clarifying.

"Peanut butter or carmel dipping sauce." Stef asks trying to change the subject.

"Mommy." Callie says bringing her back to the conversation.

"What do you have to be so much like me huh?" Stef says walking over and tickling the young girls sides causing laughter to erupt from her.

"Because-" Callie all but yells as Stef continues to tickle her. Stef stops to hear her reasoning.

"I'm your daughter." Callie says and Stef smiles and places her hands on each side of Callie's head.

"Oh that's right." Stef smiles and kisses both of Callie's cheeks. "This huge head used to be in my tummy." Callie giggles and Stef's smiles fades slightly and she just admires her daughter.

"I love you. So so so so so so much." Stef says and Callie calms from her laughter and kisses Stef.

"I love you more mommy." Callie says and Stef laughs shakes her head.

"Oh it's not possible." Stef says and kisses Callie one last time before putting all the apple slices and the peanut butter on the plate and letting Callie down.

"Hurry before Brandon eats grandma." Callie says before running into the living room leaving a laughing Stef to carry the plate and the two sippie cups. As soon as she sets the plate and cups down on the coffee table, Brandon and Callie stop their tasks of wrestling Sharon and make their way to the food.

"So that's how you get thing 1 and thing 2, to leave you alone." Sharon laughs and looks at Stef.

"Everything will be ok Stef." Sharon says and Stef plasters on a smile.

xxxxxxx

"Mom I don't want to hear this speech from you again." Lena says as she walks to the kitchen of her small apartment.

"The one where I tell you, that you are about to have a baby and you are living in a one bedroom apartment." Dana says as she follows Lena.

"Yes that one." Lena says putting fingers to her temples to try to relieve tension.

"I am just looking out for you, that's all." Dana says as she sets the magazine she was holding down on the counter.

"And I appreciate it mom, I do, but I have the time." Lena tells Dana.

"Lena, pregnancy time moves faster than normal time." Dana says and Lena just chuckles.

"Mom that doesn't make since."

"To you maybe, but this is you first pregnancy."

"I know mom."

"Where is Gretchen anyways. She is supposed to be helping you find a new home for you and the baby." Dana asks as she looks around surveying the apartment.

"She is, um, you know, at work." Lena says trying to find an excuse.

"Work?"

"Yes mother work, otherwise known as a job." Lena says.

"It's Saturday."

"She has a demanding job mother."

"I haven't seen her in months." Dana says accusatory.

"Ya neither have I." Lena mumbles to herself before turning to face Dana.

"Why are you here again mom?" Lena asks sincerely.

"Do you remember Sharon and Frank?" Dana asks knowing her daughter is changing the subject.

"From book club? Ya."

"Their daughter Stefanie is throwing a birthday party for her twins and we were invited." Dana says as she fixes her scarf.

"Oh, that was nice of her to invite us." Lena says sincerely shocked.

"Sharon says she is sending her kids to that private school and she is looking for a new school to send them to. And I told her about Anchor Beach and scheduled an appointment for you and her to meet." Dana says and Lena raises her eyebrow.

"Wow, thank you mom."

"But it would be nice if you guys met before the meeting, that way it won't be so awkward." Dana says shifting in her seat.

"Thank you mom." Lena says as she places a hand on her growing belly.

"You should bring Gretchen." Dana says and Lena fakes a smile.

"I will see what her schedule looks like." Lena tells her and that seems to satisfy her for now.

"Love should be in a date planner my love." Dana says as she stands up and walks to the door.

"I know mom, thank you for the baby clothes."

"Of course." Dana says as she kisses Lena's cheek before leaving.

"Don't forget about the party." Dana calls back as she walks away and Lena shuts the door before leaning against it.

"Like you would let me."

xxxxx

Mothers! Always meddling. What do you think Dana and Sharon are up to? Are the in cahoots? Do you think Mike should be Callie and Brandon's dad? Should he get involved? How do you think Lena and Stef will take to each other the first time around? Review, don't be shy, leave me your thoughts and questions:).


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I got some good feedback on this story so I've decided to go ahead and progress on this story. I didn't really get any feedback on the whole Mike thing so I'm still not sure if I should involve that or not. I want to thank you guys for all the favorites and follows and reviews and I want you guys to keep doing it. It does wonders for my muse haha. Anyways thanks again guys and enjoy the chapter.

xxxxxx

"Dinner tonight, party tomorrow guys. That's always been the tradition." Stef reminds her children as she picks up their backpacks and puts them by the door.

"But it's just you and us this year." Brandon whines as he pulls on his jacket.

"Grandma is coming and is brining some friends." Stef sighs and hands Callie a sweatshirt.

"It's going to be boooorrring." Brandon complains again.

"Ok Brandon that is enough." Stef sighs and lets her arms fall to her sides. "All you have done since you've woken up is complain. I am doing the best I can. You need to meet me half way." Stef says as she looks at Callie. "Callie, your necklace babe." Callie looks down before running to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry mommy." Brandon says and Stef gives him a small smile.

"It's ok my love. I need you to get your backpack on and wait at the car." Stef says before looking at her watch. "Callie!" Stef calls as Brandon follows his mothers instructions. Stef pulls on her work belt and checks her weapon before grabbing her jacket and looking at her watch.

"Callie Foster!" Stef calls again and Callie comes out the bathroom and Stef laughs slightly.

"Oh baby." Callie walks to Stef who bends down and untangles the necklace around the little girls neck.

"Do you think tonight will be boring?" Stef asks looking up from her task to look at her daughter before looking back at the necklace.

"No. Brandon is mad Jamie won't be there." Callie informs her and Stef stops for a second and looks at Callie.

"Are you mad Jamie won't be there?" Stef asks and Callie looks at Stef.

"I just miss happy mommy." Callie says and Stef pulls the necklace  
>Off Callie's neck and pulls out a couple small knots before holding it up to Callie.<p>

"Do remember when I got you this necklace?" Stef asks and Callie shakes her head.

"You were two. And you were very very sick."

"That's how I got this scar." Callie points her her head and Stef nods.

"Yep. And the doctors said you wouldn't make it. Mommy was so scared and I wouldn't leave your side but one day grandma made me. I couldn't go home so I drove and I drove until I came across the store that sold this necklace. I loved it the minute I saw it and I knew it was for you. So I brought it back to the hospital and you loved and it." Stef tells Callie as she places the necklace back around Callie's neck.

"The point of the story is, you and Brandon, are what makes me happy mommy. Without you two I don't know where my life would be." Stef tells her as she plays with the necklace. Callie puts her hands on Stef cheeks and squeezes her face.

"Mommy." Callie says.

"Yes." Stef struggles to say because Callie is squeezing her face.

"As long as you have my face you have my ears." Callie says and Stef laughs and pulls Callie's hands off her face.

"That's my line." Stef says and Callie giggles. Stef smiles and stands up grabbing Callie's back pack.

"Let's go." Stef says as Callie makes her way out the house.

xxxxxx

"Everything looks good." The doctor says as she pulls off her gloves.

"Am I still on schedule?" Lena asks as she pulls down her shirt and sits up.

"That little one might come earlier than expected but like I said everything looks good." The doctor reassures Lena.

"Thank you." The doctor smiles and nods.

"Schedule your appointment for 3 weeks." The doctor tells Lena as she hands her sonograms.

"Thanks see you then." Lena says as she makes her way out the room and to the front desk.

"Last name?" The receptionist says.

"Adams." Lena tells her as her cellphone goes off.

"Lena Adams." She answers as the receptionist writes her appointment down.

"I know your name sweetheart I named you." Dana says and Lena takes the phone from her ear to look at the caller ID and to mentally scold herself.

"Sorry mom I wasn't paying attention." Lena says as she takes her appointment slip from the receptionist and makes her way out the hospital.

"I was just calling to see what time I'm picking you up." Dana tells her and Lena scrunches up her face confused.

"Why are you picking me up?"

"Sharon and Franks daughter-"

"The party is tonight?" Lena cuts her off before she starts explaining again.

"No the dinner is."

"I thought we were going to the party."

"Well Sharon invited us to the dinner as well." Dana tells her and Lena sighs as she gets into her car.

"Ok. 6:30 I guess." Lena gives up, not wanting to fight with her mother.

"Sounds perfect." Dana says. They say their goodbyes before Lena starts the drive to work.

xxxxxx

"Hello?" Sharon says as she walks through the house.

"In the kitchen mom." Stef calls out and Sharon walks into the kitchen.

"Where are the birthday kids?" Sharon asks as she sets her purse on the counter.

"Callie is outside and Brandon is playing action figures in his room." Stef says as she chops up some carrots.

"Do you need any help?" Sharon asks as she pulls out a bottle of wine.

"Nope I got it. It's just baked chicken." Stef says as she grabs her beer and turns to her mother.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason why you invited your book club friends?" Stef asks and Sharon shrugs her shoulders.

"They wanted a good time. Plus they are bringing their daughter." Sharon says taking a sip of wine. Stef stands there beige setting her beer down and looking at her mom.

"Mom, mother.. No. Are you setting me up?!" Stef whispers harshly and moves to sit across from her mom.

"I most certainly am." Sharon says and Stef lets her head fall into her hands.

"No. Absolutely not mother."

"Don't you want to be in a relationship?"

"No. Not right now, and even if I did where do I have the time between two 4 year olds and a job." Stef says standing up and returning to the chicken.

"You haven't even met her. Just give it a chance." Sharon says and Stef stops her chopping.

"Fine." Stef sighs and turns to her mom. "No promises." Sharon smiles and makes her way to the backyard and Stef sighs and sets the knife down. She walks over to the house phone and picks it up. She sighs deeply before dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice answers and Stef's voice catches in her throat.

"Stef? Are you there?" The voice asks after a minute.

"Jamie." Stef says and Jamie breathes out.

"Hey, I was wondering when I was going to hear from you." Jamie stops and sighs. "How are you Stef?" She asks her voice breaking slightly.

"I didn't call for this." Stef says trying to stay strong.

"Then why did you? Call I mean."

"I- I want to.. Finish this." Stef finally gets out.

"I thought it was already finished."

"Completely finish it. I can't keep thinking that one day you might want want to settle down and build a life. I can't keep thinking that.. You or Mike might want to be apart of Callie and Brandon's life. So I'm finishing it. Completely." Stef says wiping some fallen tears away.

"Stef-"

"I'm done. Numbers are changing and so are the locks. Just do me and the kids a favor and stay away." Stef hangs up the phone before Jamie can speak. Stef leans her hands against the counter and starts to laugh through her tears. A giant weight has been lifted and she can't help but to laugh.

"Mommy?" Stef stands and turns to see Brandon standing with his action figures.

"Hey buddy." She says wiping her tears off her face.

"What's so funny?" Brandon asks as he climbs on to a chair and places his toys on the table.

"Just a funny story I was remembering. What are you up to?" Stef asks changing the subject.

"It's 6:25" Brandon says and Stef turns to look at the oven clock.

"You are right and it's time for you and Callie to get cleaned up for dinner." Stef says as she walks to the back door.

"Callie! Come on sweets." Stef calls and walks away from the door leaving it opened. Callie comes running through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Time to get cleaned up." Stef tells her and Callie looks at Brandon.

"I get to go first today." She tells him and Brandon snaps his head up to look at his mother.

"What?" Brandon asks and Stef shrugs.

"It is your sisters day to go first."

"What no fair!" Callie laughs and runs towards the back with Brandon trailing close behind her.

"7 minutes Callie!" Brandon reminds her and Stef laughs as her mother comes from the backyard.

"What's so funny?" She asks and Stef puts the chicken in the oven.

"My children." Stef says.

"Brandon give it back!" Callie yells and Sharon shares a look with Stef.

"How they managed not kill each other in the wound, I will never know." Sharon laughs and Stef pulls out French bread.

"Callie is so much like you. Fierce, strong, hard headed, independent, sweet, and a fighter. But Brandon is sensitive. And those two mixing is like gas and a spark." Sharon says laughing a little.

"I can't wait for teen years." Stef says her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh you will be ok. I've never known you not to be." Sharon says as she walks to the back of the house to help her grandchildren. Stef follows her mother with her eyes before looking at the house phone again. Almost willing it to ring, and Jamie's voice be behind it begging for a second chance, but Stef knows this game all to well, and she is done playing it. For the first time, she is ready to move on.

xxxxx

So I wasn't sure on how to end this chapter. I wanted Stef and Lena's meeting to be it's own chapter. I'm not sure if I want them to hit it off right away. If you have ideas don't be afraid to leave them in a review I will make sure to give you a shoutout. Anyways thank you guys for reading and don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay on this story. I was stuck on this chapter I didn't know what to do with it so it's kind of a weird chapter to kick start the plot a little bit. But I still hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It gets better from here I swear. Sooo enjoy.

xxxxx

"Mommy?! Why I have wear this!" Brandon runs into the kitchen and tries to pull off his tie.

"Because it's a formal dinner you you look so handsome." Stef says setting everything up in the dining room.

"Why doesn't Callie?" Brandon asks and Callie hands her mom the forks.

"Cause I wearing a dress." Callie says spinning.

"Can I wear a dress?!" Brandon asks in a serious voice. Stef laughs at her son and sets out plates.

"Brandon, you are wearing a tie, end of story." Stef says and Brandon pouts and sits in one of the chairs.

"Why we eating fancy mommy?" Callie asks as she continues to help her mom fix the table.

"Well a friend of grandmas was supposed to come to your party but she couldn't make it now we are going to have dinner with her." Stef explains and Callie nods accepting. There is a knock on the door and Stef looks at Brandon.

"Can you get that bud, it's grandma." Stef says and Brandon slides off the chair and walks to the door.

"Who is it!" He calls out.

"Grandma!" Sharon calls back and Brandon unlocks the door, letting Sharon in.

"Thank you handsome." She smiles at him and walks to the dining room.

"I come bearing gifts." Sharon pulls out a couple of bottles of wine and hands them to Stef.

"This is perfect mom." Stef takes them and puts them in the kitchen.

"Well hello my beautiful grandchildren." Sharon greets and both Callie and Brandon wave. Stef comes back from the kitchen with wine glasses and two plastic cups.

"I wonder who the plastic cups are for." Stef smiles at her mom and sets them at the dinner table. There is another knock on the door and Sharon looks back at her daughter.

"Are you ready?" Stef nods and Sharon walks over to the door and opens it greeting the guests before leading them into the house.

"Dana, this is my beautiful daughter Stef and her beautiful children Callie and Brandon." Sharon introduces.

Stef sticks out her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Dana smiles and shakes her hand.

"Oh the pleasure is mine. I've heard so much about you, and I've heard even more about these two." Dana smiles and Callie and Brandon, getting a wave in return.

"Oh!" Dana turns around and looks at Lena. "This is my daughter Lena, Lena this is Stef Foster." Lena steps closer and Stef looks at her. From her lips to her hair to her body, Stef could only find perfection. Wait. Stef does a double take and her eyes land on Lena's very pregnant belly.

She is taken. Stef is immediately disappointed and deflated.

"Nice to meet you." Stef puts on her best smile and shakes Lena's hand, trying to ignore the shots of electricity that runs through her.

"Likewise." Lena smiles and looks Stef up as down. She's drop dead gorgeous. In shape, has kids, has a job but doesn't keep her from her family.

"Wow." Lena says her hand still in Stef's. As she comes out of her Stef induced haze she realizes all eyes are on her and she clears her throat and tries to cover her tracks. "I'm hungry." She laughs and pulls her hand from Stef's.

"Lets eat." Stef smiles and walks directly to the kitchen while Sharon tells everyone where to sit. She pulls out another wine glass and pour herself a large glass of wine.

"Stef! What are you doing?" Sharon whispers harshly as she walks into the kitchen to find her daughter chugging a glass of wine.

"You're right." She sets the glass down after finishing it and looks around the kitchen. "Where is the hard liquor." She walks over to the cabinets and starts looking.

"Stef." Sharon stops her daughters movements and looks at her.

"Pregnant!" Stef whispers and pulls away from her mom. "She's pregnant mom."

"Yes I know."

"You know?!" Stef whispers and looks behind her mom to check if someone is coming.

"Yes. Dana informed me she was pregnant and I told her it wouldn't be a problem for you."

"It's not, except the fact she is in a relationships. I can't believe you are trying to set me up with a woman in a relationship." Stef says and Sharon shakes her head.

"She just got out of one."

"Oh even better." Stef says sarcastically and pours herself another glass of wine before downing it. "It's going to be a long night." Stef says before making her way beach to the dining room. Sharon watches her daughter before pouring herself wine and chugging it.

"Lord give me strength." She mumbles before walking into the dining room.

xxxxx

After dinner everyone carries their dishes to the kitchen and Stef starts to clear off plates and starts rinsing them off.

"Need any help?" Lena asks as Stef bends down. Her head slightly turns as she admires Stef from behind.

"No I think I got it." Stef's voice breaks Lena's admiration and she smiles.

"It's the least I can do." Stef stands back up and looks at Lena.

"It's really fine, I'm just going to rinse plates and leave them for tomorrow." Lena nods at Stef's words before starting to leave the kitchen.

"Lena wait." Stef sighs and Lena turns and looks at her.

"You never called Stef, why?"

"Things were complicated."

"Complicated? How much more complicated can it get Stef?" Lena's voice starts to raise and Stef takes her hand and leads her outside.

"I wasn't ready to start dating again."

"That kiss said something different." Stef closes her eyes and breathes out.

"What about you Lena, you are pregnant. That kiss was 6 months ago. How far along are you?" Stef asks and Lena looks away.

"8 months."

"So I wasn't the only one being closed off."

"It's not what you think."

"Not what I think? Lena you lied to me, you said you were single."

"I didn't lie to you, I was and I am single." Stef looks at her confused and Lena sighs. "My ex, Gretchen, she got cold feet at the insemination and left."

"I didn't know my mom knew your mom." Stef says after a few minutes of silence.

"Me neither, I never thought I was going to see you again, much less eating dinner at your house." Lena sighs and Stef looks across her tiny backyard.

"I suppose we should go back inside and pretend to not know each other." Stef says and Lena forces a smile.

"It won't be that hard, you are a stranger." Lena walks back inside and Stef stands there. The sting of Lena's words hot on her skin. She knows Lena meant nothing more to the statement but it felt like it. She felt like she truly connected with Lena that night in the bar, but Lena was right, they are strangers.

xxx

"So anyways your mother stumbles into book club, with a bottle of wine and starts giving is the summary on the back of the book." Every one is laughing as Dana tells the story. She tries to suppress laughs and Sharon tries to stop the story.

"Jenny was so mad, she kicked your mom out of her house and book club."

"Jeeze mom you were like a teenager." Stef laughs as she rubs Callie's back. Sharon dismisses her daughters comment with a wave and Stef laughs and looks over at Lena. Lena avoids her gaze and tries to focus on the story.

"So Lena, when is a good time to visit Anchor Beach." Stef asks and Lena is then forced to look at her.

"Anytime." She forces a smile and Stef shifts Callie in her arms and smiles at her daughter.

"I did some research and your teaching methods are incredible."

"Our program is entirely based on the child and their needs, not the state." Stef nods.

"So is it possible that you can stop Callie's thumb sucking habit." Stef jokes causing Dana and Sharon to laugh but Lena just forces another smile.

"It's possible." Stef smile fades and she looks down at Callie who is rubbing her nose and Stef kisses her forehead.

"I'm going to lay her down." Stef stands up carefully and walks down to Callie's room.

"Mommy." Callie groans and Stef brushes her hair back and smiles softly.

"Yes baby."

"Stay." Callie whispers keeping her eyes closed and falling back asleep. Stef smiles and watches Callie sleep for a few minutes before standing up and walking next door to Brandon's room. She opens the door and smiles at the sight.

Brandon is asleep in his Spider-Man blankets, that is set up like a fort. She walks in and turns off all his lights other than his Spider-Man night light. She gets his pillow and lifts his head carefully putting his head on the pillow. She runs her finger down his cheek softly before walking out his room quietly.

"You know what's amazing about parents? No matter what's going on outside their children, it all disappears when they are with their children." Stef turns at the voice and smiles.

"Dana." Stef breathes out.

"I was just looking for your bathroom." Dana smiles and Stef points down the hall.

"Thank you." She starts to walk away but stops and looks at Stef.

"I let love slip by me before, I beat myself up over it everyday and I threw myself into motherhood. Don't get me wrong, I love Stewart, but I had love before him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Stef asks.

"Just a story." Dana smiles and walks to the bathroom.

xxxxxx

"Lena." Lena stops and turns around to come face to face with Stef Foster in complete uniform. 'Oh my, would it be legal if she took me right here.' 'Stop it!' Lena lets her thoughts fight each other as she stares at a very sexy Stef Foster.

"Sorry for just showing up like this but I tries your cell after the dinner at my house and you didn't answer." Stef explains and Lena tries to shake herself out of her thoughts.

"Yes." 'Stupid hormones' Lena scolds herself. "I um, sorry." Lena smiles apologetically.

"It's fine."

"Is this about the tour of our campus."

"No it's um, I want to talk." Stef says and Lena looks away.

"Stef, I need something other than conversation, I'm about to have a baby and I can keep doing this back and forth."

"It was one night Lena, and I'm just asking to talk about it."

"That night meant more to me than anything in this world."

"Lena-"

"I can't." Lena gets in her car and drives away. Stef watches we car drive away and she stands there. Her feelings everywhere, but she doesn't know how to feel.

"All units shots fired at 1042 lakeshore drive." The dispatch voice comes through her walkie talkie.

"Responding." Stef says through her walkie talkie and runs to her squad car.

xxxxxx

It's a little short but I hope it liked started the plot a little and made it interesting. But anyways what did you guys think? Ideas? Love? Rants? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Her is a short chapter to kind of tie you over until Saturday. That's when I'm doing a mass update to all of my stories. I just wanted to get this up because it has been sitting here and I thought you guys would enjoy it more than my hard drive. If you don't already ready my story Time. It is a Foster story and I just updated. Yes I am self promoting. I got some great feedback and that's why I continued it and then it just stopped for this chapter update. I miss the love I was getting early on. Come back! Haha. Anyways guys I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy.

xxxxxxxx

"Hi babies!" Stef greets excitedly as Sharon helps Callie and Brandon climb down from her car. It's been two weeks since she had last seen her children. Sharon took them to Florida for a couple weeks during summer so Stef can get some overtime in so she can start looking for a new house.

"Mommy!" Brandon calls out as he runs over to her.

"Hi baby boy!" Stef engulfs him in a hug and kisses his face all over.

"Mommy!" Callie runs over to her and Brandon moves aside as Stef opens her arms wider.

"Hi baby!" Stef picks her up and kisses her the same she did Brandon.

"I missed you guys so much." Stef sets her down and takes their bags from her mom.

"Hi mom." Stef kisses her mom on the cheek and looks down at Callie and Brandon.

"You guys got brown."

"That's what two weeks in Florida heat will do to you." Sharon laughs and Stef follows her kids into the house.

"How were they?" Stef asks setting the bags down by the door and leading her mom into the kitchen.

"Normal five year olds, full of energy and charming everyone in the neighborhood." Sharon takes a seat and Stef hands her a glass of water.

"Thank you." Sharon takes a sip of water.

"Thanks mom for taking them I got lots of work done."

"It was my pleasure. I love spending time with them, plus I got to rub it in your fathers face." Stef chuckled lightly at her mom and sits across from her.

"So how are things on the Lena front?" Sharon asks and Stef shakes her head.

"Still cold." After trying to talk things out with Lena and it failing, Stef was frustrated. She came home that night and practically bite Brandon's head off when she tripped over his shoe. When that happened Sharon knew something was up and made her daughter spit it out.

"On the bright side, you have a couple of months until Callie and Brandon start school there, maybe you can clear the air before then."

"I still haven't told them." Stef says causing Sharon to choke on her water.

"You haven't told them what?"

"I haven't told them that they aren't going back to saint Mary's." Stef admits.

"You have to tell them."

"I don't know how. They love that school mom, it's just not in my budget." Stef says as Callie runs in the kitchen.

"Mommy! Can Sam come over! I missed her."

"Callie, love, inside voices."

"Mommy." Callie whispers. "Can Sam come over?"

"Is she with her mommies today?" Stef asks picking up the house phone.

"I tink so." Callie climbs on a chair next to Sharon. Stef nods and dials the number.

"Hey Angie, it's Stef... Good how are you?... Good, so Callie and Brandon just got back from Florida and Callie is dying to see Sam... Oh ok... Ya that sounds good... Ok.. Bye."

"Bad news love, Sam is at her daddy's this week. But Angie said this weekend you guys can have a sleep over." Stef reports and Callie nods satisfied.

"Ok mommy." Callie leaves the kitchen and Stef looks at her mom.

"How can you give bad news to that face." Stef gushes to her mom and Sharon just laughs.

"You will learn how to say no around 13. Actually no will be your favorite word." Sharon puts her glass in the sink and Stef leans on the counter.

"No seems to be the only word I hear these days." Stef mumbles to herself and Sharon smiles.

"No one said raising kids was easy." Stef looks at her mom.

"No one said women were easy either." Sharon laughs and leaves the kitchen. Stef follows her mom into the living room.

"Nothing in this life comes easy." Sharon sits on the couch and Stef looks at her.

"How is it everything you say, sounds like it's coming from an inspirational book." Sharon laughs and Stef eyes her mom seriously.

"Age and wisdom. Added too one daughter and twin grandchildren." Sharon jokes and Stef laughs and nods, joining her mom on the couch.

"You are not going to believe who got transferred into my district." Stef puts her feet on the coffee table and Sharon looks at her.

"Mike." Sharon sits up.

"What?" Stef nods and sighs.

"He doesn't know I'm there yet but he will eventually figure it out, or we will eventually get the same shift." Stef lets her hair down from her pony tail.

"What are you going to do?" Sharon asks.

"Nothing, there's nothing I can do." Stef runs her fingers through her hair as the doorbell rings. She looks at the door and takes her feet down. She gets up and walks to the door and pulls it open.

"Lena?" She looks at Lena with question in her eyes.

"Hey." Lena takes a step forward.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Lena nods and Stef scrunches her eyebrows together.

"Are you ok?" Lena again nods and Stef looks behind herself and looks in her house.

"Do you want to come in?" Lena doesn't respond but takes a step forward and presses a kiss to her lips. Stef stands there surprised at first but willingly kisses back. Lena pulls back after a minute and looks at Stef.

"I hate you for walking away, but I love you for trying to fix it. I want this to work. We met at such crappy times in our lives, an I don't want stupid circumstances ruining what could be a great thing. You are my dream woman Stefanie Foster."

"One night told you all of that?" Stef asks brushing hair out of Lena's face.

"No, one kiss told me that." Stef smiles and kisses her again. Lena smiles into the kiss.

"Now I want to come in." She says after breaking the kiss. Stef giggles and leads her into the house.

"We have a lot to talk about." Stef whispers and Lena nods in agreement.

"I agree, but I'm tired of waiting." Lena whispers back as Sharon walks over to them.

"Hi Lena, you look beautiful." Lena smiles and Sharon hugs her.

"You look wonderful as well." Lena compliments and Sharon smiles.

"You're mistaken." Sharon jokes an Lena laughs.

"Lena and I were just going to talk."

"Well I will leave you to it. I have to get back to my hotel." Sharon walks around them to her shoes and opens the door.

"Tell Callie and Brandon I will see them tomorrow." Stef nods and watches her mom drive away before shutting the door and looking at Lena.

"How are you feeling?" Stef asks and Lena runs her hand over her belly.

"Big." Stef laughs an nods.

"Ya I remember that feeling."

"You had twins, it's different." Lena walks into the living room and looks at the pictures on the wall.

"Ya, I do remember the feeling of having no one." Stef looks at the pictures with her. Lena stops and looks at her.

"What ever happened to Jaclyn?" Lena asks and Stef sets a framed picture down and laughs.

"Jamie. And she left. She didn't agree to twins. She left last year." Stef looks around the living room.

"Her loss."

"Ya, she missed out on raising the most incredible kids." Stef smiles and picks up a picture of infant Callie and Brandon.

"And you." Stef lowers the picture an looks at Lena who is starting at her.

"She missed out on you." Lena days and Stef sets the picture down.

"I almost missed out on you." Stef tells her and Lena smiles sadly.

"What a tragedy that would have been." Stef laughs and moves closer to Lena.

"To loose you? Worse thing possible." She leans in a presses another kiss to her lips.

xxxxx

Ok say this was really a filler chapter. Trying to her our favorite couple back on track here. They have a lot to discuss and it's a long road to good, but they are trying to work it out. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. My ego had been deflated a little bit, I'm not getting the response I was getting early on in this story, so come on guys, give me some love! I love you guys, thanks for reading. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello. It's been a while, I'm so sorry. I have no excuses, I'm just so sorry! You guys are so amazing. Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows, and favorites, they make my day! They really do. We average twelve reviews a chapter! That's amazing guys, keep it up! Let's aim for more! I love the feedback and the ideas, and all the love. Keep them coming! Enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxx

Flashback

"Are you sure I should be here?" Stef called to Jenna over the loud booming of the music.

"Come on Stef, have a little fun." Jenna calls back as she signals the bartender.

"I have two kids, fun consists of a silent night with a beer and TV." Stef calls back and Jenna hands her a beer.

"Well, there's your beer, the TV is up there, the only thing missing is the silence. But who needs that." Jenna leans her back against the bar and Stef takes a long swig of her beer.

"How did you manage a night out anyways?" Stef asks her friend and Jenna takes a sip of beer before looking at her.

"I had to work late." Jenna yells over the music and Stef laughs and shakes her head.

"I should be asking how you got out." Jenna calls out and Stef shrugs.

"My mom wanted a night with the twins so I was just home alone when you called."

"Lucky lucky you. Maria keeps talking about commitment and settling down and I just needed a night on the town. Remembering who I used to be before relationships." Jenna admits turning so her forearms rest on the bar.

"I think that is what makes relationships great. You forget all that happened before this person and you create new memories. You create a new you." Stef says looking out across the dance floor.

"Is that what happened with Jamie? She forgot who she was before you and the twins and she panicked." Jenna takes another sip of beer and studies her friend as she digests the question.

"I don't know." Stef tops of her beer and signals for another one.

xxxxx

"You don't have to be nervous love." Stef says as she buttons her uniform and cradles her phone between her ear ad shoulder.

"Well I am. I am meeting your kids as your girlfriend not just a friend." Lena says on the opposite side of the phone. It's been about three weeks since Lena showed up at Stef's door. They decided to take things slow, but as Lena approached her due date, things were starting to move quickly.

"They love you already. They will be happy." Stef says setting we phone down and putting it on speaker.

"They love me as your friend Stef." Stef walks back to her phone after getting her belt and weapon.

"They are 5." Stef calls from her closet.

"Callie glared at me last time I was over." Lena says and Stef laughs.

"It was more of an interested look than a glare." Stef says picking up her phone.

"Brandon loves you." Stef says sitting on her bed cradling her phone again.

"Well one down." Lena jokes and Stef laughs.

"Have you seen Mike?" Lena asks her voice a little more serious.

"No. I wouldn't be surprised if he just popped up somewhere." Stef admits pulling on one shoe and tying it.

"What are you going to tell the twins when he does?" Lena asks and Stef sighs before pulling on another shoe.

"I don't know. They ask about him from time to time, but only when their friends bring it up." Stef ties her shoe before standing and walking to the bathroom.

"What time should I be there." Lena asks sensing her girlfriend needed a subject change.

"My mom is on pick up duty today, so I just have to run to the grocery store. 5ish?" Stef asks picking up her toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it.

"Sounds perfect. I will call you later."

"Okay love, have a good day." Stef says putting her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Be safe." Lena say and Stef smiles pulling the toothbrush out her mouth.

"Always." Stef pulls the phone from her ear and hangs up just as Callie runs in her room.

"Mommy! Do I have to go to summer camp today? Can I just go to grandmas?" Callie asks walking into the bathroom.

"Callie we've talked about this love. 3 days a week, you have to go to summer camp." Stef says brushing her teeth. "You are leaving early today anyways, you have soccer." Callie steps on the stool in the bathroom and grabs her toothbrush.

"When do me and B have swim lessons again? I miss them." Callie puts toothpaste on her toothbrush and starts to brush her teeth just as Stef finishes.

"When I grow another pair of arms. Grandma gets nervous with you two in the pool." Stef grabs her brush and starts to brush Callie's long hair.

"Ouch!" Callie whines and Stef looks at her daughter.

"Well if you would let me comb it at night after bath, it wouldn't be that bad." Stef sprays water on it and starts combing again.

"What about Lena." Callie asks after spitting in the sink. Stef look at her daughter surprised, as she scrubs as her teeth.

"I'm not sure. I will have to ask." Stef says. Callie hasn't taken to any of her girlfriends, she has only had two before Lena, and both of them only got through one meeting with Callie.

Callie grabs her cup and fills it with water and rinses her mouth.

"Are you done yet mommy?" Callie asks and Stef holds up a head band and a hair tie.

"That one." Callie point ls to the headband.

"I'm putting this in your soccer bag. Grandma is going to out your hair up when you get there. No complaining." Stef warns and Callie nods her head.

"Mommy." Brandon walks in the bathroom and looks at his mom and sister.

"Brandon." Stef turns and looks at him.

"Grandpa is here." Stef looks at her son confused.

"Why is grandpa here?" Stef asks walking out the bathroom.

"I done know." Brandon shrugs following his mom out. Stef walks to the front door and let's her dad in.

"Hey dad, this is unexpected." Stef says stepping aside letting her dad in.

"Ya sorry about that, I just have to talk to you." Frank says looking at his grandchildren.

"Hey guys." Frank smiles and the twins wave.

"Guys go get your shoes on." Stef says and they run to the back as Stef walks over to Callie's soccer bag and puts the hair tie inside.

"What's up dad?" Stef picks up Callie's bag and zips it.

"Your mother tells me you took Callie and Brandon out of St. Mary's." Frank says watching his daughter.

"Ya, financial reasoning. But I want to thank you for getting them in that school. They loved it dad." Stef puts Callie's bag on her shoulder and picks up Brandon's back pack.

"Stef, I can help with tuition. That's really not a problem." Frank insists and Stef smiles at her dad.

"I appreciate the offer dad, I really do but Callie and Brandon are excited about their new school, and it is really nice." Stef picks up her keys and turns back to her dad.

"Ok, but consider it." Stef nods and Brandon and Callie run out.

"Ok guys, let's get this show moving." Callie and Brandon walk passed Frank.

"Bye grandpa." Frank smiles and hugs them before Stef kisses his cheek.

"Thanks dad. Lock up behind you." Stef walks out the door behind her children and unlocks her car.

xxxxxx

"Hi grandma!" Callie runs in from the play ground as her grandmother opens the gate.

"Hi sweetheart." Sharon smiles and looks around. "Where is your brother?" Callie shrugs and starts to run back towards her friends.

"Callie! Come on babe. We are going to be late." Sharon calls walking up the ramp and into the first room.

"Hello." One of the teachers greet and Sharon smiles signing both Callie and Brandon out.

"Hi, my daughter said she left Callie's bag in here."

"Oh it's right here." One of the teachers walk to a desk in the corner and picks it up.

"Thank you. Do you mind if we change here?" Sharon asks and the teacher shakes her head with a smile.

"Not at all." Callie walks in to the room and smiles.

"Hi Ms. Leslee." The teacher smiles and waves.

"Hi Callie." Sharon places a hand on her granddaughters shoulders and leads her to the bathroom.

"Change quickly we are running late." Sharon says and Callie nods closing the bathroom door.

"I will radio Brandon in." Ms. Leslee says picking up a walkie talkie.

"Thank you." Sharon smiles and a minute later Brandon is walking through the door.

"Hi grandma." Brandon shrugs off his backpack and Sharon takes it.

"How was your day bub?" She runs her fingers through his short hair and he shrugs.

"Fine."

"So you got a hair cut and Callie is keeping hers long?" Leslee asks and Brandon nods his head.

"Ya. Mom says I can't grow mine till I'm 8, and Callie can't cut hers till she's 8, but Callie will never cut her hair." Brandon says as Callie comes out the bathroom.

"Ready?" Sharon asks handing Callie her cleats. Callie nods and Sharon pulls her hair into a pony tail and puts her head bed back in her head.

"Let's go." Sharon says picking up Callie bag. "Thank you." Sharon turns and waves to Leslee before walking out with her grandchildren.

xxxx

"Stef is this a good idea?" Lena gasps as Stef presses her against her bedroom wall.

"Callie's practice gets out at 5:30. Takes them ten minutes to drive here, twenty if they convince my mom to get them a treat. That gives us..." She trails off and looks at the clock. "17 minutes." Stef mumbles against Lena's neck.

"I kind of don't want the sex look when I meet your children as your girlfriend." Lena say before moaning and throwing her head back, all her previous thoughts gone from her head.

"You sure?" Stef asks, her voice laces with lust as her fingers move skillfully.

"Oh god." Lena grabs on to Stef's shoulder for support.

"Mommy!" A tiny voice calls out and Lena's eye shoot open.

"No, no, no." She pushes Stef off of her as she tries to straighten out.

"Relax." Stef steps forward but Lena steps back.

"No touching until we are safely within the sight of your children." Lena whispers and Stef laughs opening the door.

"Hi babies!" Stef walks down the hallway and sees Callie taking her shoes off and Brandon standing while playing his leapster.

"Hi mommy." Callie stands up and Stef raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you so muddy today?" Stef bends down and starts to peel off Callie's socks and shin guards.

"The sprinklers got left on before practice, so the field was wet." Sharon explains and Stef takes Callie's bag and stuffs her dirty socks inside.

"Got it. In going to throw this into the laundry room and throw you into the bath tub." Stef kisses Callie's nose before walking into the back and looking at Lena.

"Are you coming out?" Stef asks opening the laundry room. "No pun intended." Stef smiles and Lena shakes her head.

"I don't know." Lena presses the palm of her hand into her forehead.

"It's ok to be nervous love." Stef gathers Lena into her arms and kisses her temple.

"Ok. Let's do it." Lena says after a minute.

"Ok."

xxxxx

"That's cheating!" Callie giggles as she reaches over and grabs Lena's game piece, putting it in it's rightful spot. They where in a intense game of candy land and Callie was winning by a narrow margin and Lena was determined to win.

"You've reduced to cheating a 5 year old." Stef teases and Lena pouts earning laughter from both kids.

"Ok B, you're up." Stef says watching Brandon draw a card.

"You are gold right now." Stef whispers to her girlfriend and Lena smiles.

"It's just candy land." Lena whispers back.

"Sugar and board games are the way to my children's hearts." Stef says causing Lena to laugh.

"I hope so, how are you going to tell them?" Lena ask curiously and Stef let's out a soft chuckle at her nervousness.

"What's so funny mommy?" Callie asks looking from the game.

"Nothing, um Lena was telling me a funny story about two little cubs." Stef says and Lena realizes that this was the moment and scoots back to watch the interaction.

"What about cubs?" Brandon abandons his card and pays full attention to his mom.

"Well, she was telling me she met this mama tiger, and at first the mama tiger wasn't too nice to Lena. She ignored her and was very rude."

"You aren't possed to be rude." Callie states and Stef nods.

"You are so right bug. But this mama tiger was, but it was only because she wanted to protect her tiger cubs. It wasn't cause she didn't like Lena, it's cause she need to protect her cubs because two very mean bears have tried their hardest to hurt her cubs."

"What happened mama?" Brandon asks and Stef pulls him closer to her.

"Well little man, Lena told the mama tiger she would never hurt her cubs, and at first the mama tiger didn't trust her, but when she played with the cubs, the mama tiger wanted to be with her more than anyone."

"I don't get it." Callie shakes her head and Stef laughs.

"Well, I am the mama tiger and you are my cubs." Stef explains. "What I'm trying to say is that, Lena and I are dating. Which means we are together."

"Like you and Jamie." Brandon tries to connect.

"Yes but Lena isn't going to leave." Stef says.

"Because she promised she wouldn't hurt your cubs." Callie says picking at a piece of carpet.

"Right, and I promised her I wouldn't hurt hers either." Stef places a hand on Lena's belly and both kids look.

"Does that mean she is going to live here?" Brandon asks and Stef smiles.

"Not yet buddy. But when we do decided to live together, you guys will be the first to know."

Flashback:

Stef walks out of the club, the cool air hitting her over heated face. Just standing in their got her overheated, she couldn't imagine what dancing would do to her.

"Hot." A voice catches her attention and she looks to see a beautiful woman, standing beside her. Curly hair tied up with precision, but meant to look a certain amount of messy, dress hugging every curve in all the right ways, her deep brown eyes, and her mocha skin set off by the lavender dress.

"Huh?" Stef blurts completely lost.

"It's hot in there." Lena laughs and sticks out her hand. "Lena Adams." Stef shakes herself out of her fog and takes her hand.

"Stef Foster, and ya it's extremely hot." Stef laughs and Lena offers her a smile.

"Nice to meet you Stef Foster. You come here alone?"

"I came with a friend, but she is doing Jell-O shots off of a 23 year old bi-curious college student so I just am going to catch a cab home." Stef looks down the street to see if she can spot her cab.

"You came out for a reason, I wouldn't mind some coffee." Lena smiles and Stef laughs.

"Wow you get straight to the point." Lena laughs at the comment and nods her head.

"I try not to beat around the bush." Stef smiles at the beautiful woman and nods.

"Ok, coffee on me." Stef offers and Lena smiles.

"You know the way to my heart." She starts walking and Stef turns her head slightly to watch.

xxxxxxx

So what did you guys think? We are getting some flashbacks of the meeting between Stef and Lena, more of that to come. Callie warming up to the idea of her mother dating. Do you think it will last? Will Mike stand in the way of Stef finally moving on? What do you think happens next? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I know the wait was completely ridiculous and I apologize. I hope you guys don't yell to much. I should've let you guys know I went on vacation and things have been crazy. I'm sorry for making you guys wait, especially nightingale fans. We left on a huge cliff hanger and I will update that today I swear. Ummm in show news: I hope Callie gets adopted and Quinn signs the papers. I'm tired of this whole Braille story line. We know she is going to get adopted let's just hurry the process. Anyways guys I hope you enjoy the chapter! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

Stef Foster was exhausted. Two days after Stef told Callie and Brandon about Lena, they were hit with some type of stomach flu. Lena offered to come help, but Stef didn't want her getting sick, so, she went through it alone. She never felt like such a single mother in her life. Running around, getting soup, and juice, and medicine, and whatever else her babies needed. This was the first time they were both sick at the same time. When Callie is sick, she gets quite and doesn't ask for anything. So Stef has to guess what her baby needs. When Brandon gets sick, he is whiny and always needs to be within close proximity to Stef. It was hard. She was tired, and her kids were either throwing up, or needing something. Sleep was something she needed, and soon.

"Hello." Stef picks up her phone as she lays her head down on her kitchen table.

"Hi." Lena's soft voice rings through the phone and Stef can't stop the smile that forms on her face.

"Hi love." Stef says as she sits up and wipes her face.

"How are they?" Lena asks ad Stef looks up at the time. 10:36 am. The day has only just begun.

"Brandon's fever is breaking but Callie is still in the 100s." Stef reports running a hand through her hair.

"Are you sure you don't want me coming over? I can't keep an ear out while you sleep, shower, and eat." Lena offers. She was concerned about her girlfriend. She could hear the exhaustion in her voice, and every time they talked over the past few days, she was picking at some chips, or on her 4th cup of coffee. She wanted the twins better just as much as she did, but Stef's health was just as important to her.

"It's fine love. Maybe if Brandon's temp is down, you can hang out with him, while I try to get Callie better." Stef suggests, knowing Lena needed to do something.

"I can do that. And you can snuggle your baby back to health." Lena teases. She knows Stef has a giant soft spot for Callie that she doesn't have for Brandon. Stef sees so much of herself in Callie, she just favorites Callie without noticing but, she would never say that to Stef.

"Thanks love, I will let you know within the next few hours." Stef says not realizing her comment was a joke. Snuggling her daughter, in the bed, sounds just about perfect to her right now.

After hanging up the phone, Stef walks to Brandon's room and peaks her head in. Watching Spider-Man and drinking out of his water bottle, it's like he was a completely different kid from last night. Stef smiles and allows herself to just watch him. It amazes her everyday every time she looks at her babies, that she created that. She carried this two little babies in her and pushed them out, promising to love them no matter what, and she does. If nothing has proven that, the last two days should. She taps on the door before pushing it open and smiling at her son.

"How are feeling bub?" Stef asks and Brandon points to the TV.

"Spider-Man kicked a guy." He drinks out of his water bottle and Stef smiles. Yep he is all better. Brandon forgets his mother is standing there and turns his attention back to the tv. Stef watches him for a few more minutes before backing out and walking to Callie's room. She opens the door and finds Callie tossing and turning, trying to find some comfortable position.

"Hey bug." Stef whispers and walks over to her daughter. Callie turns over to look at her mom, tears in her eyes.

"Hey hey." Stef, alarmed by the tears, quickly gathers Callie into her arms. "Baby what's wrong? what's hurting?" Stef asks as Callie snuggles deeper into her mother embrace.

"My tummy, it hurts so bad." Callie cries and Stef feel tears sting her eyes. It could be from the lack of sleep, or hearing her baby in pain, either way, it brought her to sleep.

"I know baby love. Do you have potty? Or throw up?" Stef asks trying to figure out how to make it better.

"I'm tired." Callie says not answering either questions. Stef sighs and brings her legs on to the bed and tucks Callie under her arm. She lays her head on Callie's, and closes her eyes.

"Sleep baby, mommy's got you." Stef whispers before feeling her eyes drop and sleep come over her.

xxx

Stef awakes with a start as she takes in her surroundings. Callie's room, Callie's bed, Callie. Stef looks around her daughters room, but does not see her daughter. She gets up and walks out of her daughters room. It's dark outside now. She guesses it's about 7 maybe 8. She walks in to the kitchen, turns on the light, and find a note on the table.

Hey,

You were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't wake you up. I took Callie and Brandon to my place for dinner. Call me when you wake up.

Lena

God this woman. She was perfect. Stef picks up her house phone and dials Lena's number. It's rings twice before Lena answers.

"Hey you. How did you sleep?" Lena asks.

"Pretty good. How is Callie?"

"Better. She ate some soup, but threw it up." Lena reports and Stef sighs.

"I'm going to take her to the doctor tomorrow." Lena listens to Stef take on the world and can't help but to frown.

"Let me go with you." Lena offers and Stef momentarily is caught off guard.

"Lena you don't have to do that." Stef says and Lena sighs.

"I know that Stef, I want to. If this is going to work, me and you, you have to start letting me in. Helping with the kids, talking to me.." Lena trails off and Stef runs a hand over her face.

"I'm sorry love." Stef apologizes and Lena doesn't respond.

"Lena?"

"Do you want me to drop them off?"

"Lena-"

"I get it Stef ok. You want to do this alone. But I can't be in a one sided relationship. I would trust you with my baby, just as I would expect you to trust me with your babies. But you don't trust me."

"That is not true."

"Then what is it? I don't understand."

"I've been doing this by myself Lena, even when Jamie was here, I was by myself. I don't know what tomorrow holds. I go to work not knowing if I'm coming home that night, I worry about Callie, because I was stupid enough to think meningitis can go away and I almost let my daughter die, I have a lot on my plate-"

"Let me hold some of it. We are in a

Partnership Stef, that's what happens. I take some of your problems and you take some of mine and we handle everything together. Sick children, bad days at work, who cooks, who cleans, punishments. We handle all of it, together." Lena takes a breath and Stef stays silent. Lena feels sadness wash over her as she realizes that Stef didn't sign up for what she wanted. Maybe Stef wanted to do this alone, and she was getting in the way. Maybe she was putting to much pressure on Stef, maybe integrating their lives wasn't such a good idea, maybe-

"What do you want for dinner?" Stef's voice cuts through her thoughts.

Maybe, she got it.

"Anything." Lena smiles into the phone and turns to look at the two children still glued to the tv.

xxxx

"Callie, honey, I need you to please pick up your toys." Stef says as she walks towards the front door.

"Hello my love." Stef smiles opening the door for her very pregnant girlfriend.

"Hi." Lena sighs walking in and Stef takes her bag.

"I hate brining bags over here." Stef sets Lena's bag by the door and takes her girlfriend in her arms.

"Well I told you there was a solution to that." Stef rubs Lena's lower back.

"I don't know Stef."

"You practically live here, and with the baby coming..."

"I will think about it." Lena cuts Stef off. Stef is about to respond but is cut short by a knock on the door.

"Sorry, it's probably my dad." Stef says before giving Lena a soft peck and pulling open the door. She puts on a smile expecting her dad but it immediately falls when she realizes who it is.

"Stef." The person greets and all Stef could muster was an equal greeting.

"Mike?"

xxxxxxx

WHAT! Mike is back? But for what? Callie and Brandon? Stef? What will this do to our favorite couple? What will this do to Callie and Brandon? You tell me. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello loves! How did everyone like the premier? I really hope the Quinn's go away. They are ruining everything. Ughhhhh. Anyways someone I Twitter requested this be updated. If you guys want previews and updates on when stories are being updated, follow me on Twitter. Same name and everything. But enough of that, don't forget to review and as always enjoy.

xxxxxx

"Mike." Stef says again and Mike laughs.

"We've established its me Stef, are you going to let me in?" Mike tries to peak around into the house.

"Sorry, I... I'm busy." Stef says shutting the door a little to block Mikes view and Mike looks at her.

"Stef listen I want to apologize-"

"How's Jamie?" Stef interrupts and the fire starts to ignite in her eyes.

"Stef.."

"No Mike, you want to apologize.. For what? Ripping my family apart? My children have known two things in their lives. Me and Jamie. And you were able to sleep your way through one parent, so do me a favor and save your idiotic apology for someone who cares."

"Stef, I want to be a dad. I can be a good dad." Mike tries to explain but Stef just rolls her eyes.

"You should've thought of that before you slept with Jamie." Mike just looks down at his shoes.

"Stef I'm-"

"Mommy!" Callie runs and opens the door wider and Mike stops his apology and lays eyes on his daughter for the first time since she was a baby. Stef looks down at her daughter and bends down to her level.

"Yes my love?" Stef questions and Callie hands her a broken toy.

"Brandon broke it!" Callie pouts and Stef looks at the toy.

"We can fix this no problem." Stef smiles and kisses Callie one the nose.

"Ok, ok." Callie giggles and puts her tiny hands on Stef face.

"I love you booger butt." Stef smiles and Callie kisses Stef before running back into the house. Stef grips the broken toy and stand up to look at Mike.

"Please." Is all Mike says before Stef shakes her head and starts closing the door.

"Don't show up here again." Stef says before shutting the door and walking away from the door.

"Everything ok?" Lena asks as Stef plops down on her couch.

"No." Stef whines as she rubs her hands down her face and leans her head back.

"What's wrong?" Lena asks worried about her girlfriend. "Who was at the door?" Lena mutes the TV and Stef keeps her eyes closed.

"That was Mike." Stef says and Lena raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Mike, the twins father?" Lena asks and Stef opens her eyes and looks at her.

"Yes Lena, there is one Mike. One Mike that fathered my children, slept with my girlfriend, and makes me out to be the bad guy." Stef leans forward and drops her head on her hands.

"What are you going to do?" Lena asks and Stef shakes her head and looks up at Lena.

"I don't know Lena, if I knew it wouldn't be such a problem."

"Lena!" Brandon calls as he runs into the living room. The couple halts their conversation and look over at the boy. "Callie is sick again." Brandon reports and within seconds, both ladies are up and are heading towards the bathroom. Once they get there, they see Callie curled up on the floor and vomit in the toilet.

"What happened?" Stef looks to Brandon and he shrugs his shoulders.

"We were just playing mommy." Stef looks at Callie and gets her to open her eyes.

"What hurts?" Stef asks and Callie closes her eyes again.

"Stef.." Lena says and Stef looks at her.

"I don't know what to do. This doesn't happen. Usually Callie is fine after a doctor visit." Stef looks at Lena to places a calming hand on her arm.

"We just take her back to the doctor." Lena says taking out her phone. Lena's hands shake slightly as she dials the number. She has become so attached to these kids. She falls in love with them more and more everyday. It is scary to see Callie in the state she is now, she can't imagine the fear Stef is going through right now.

"Medical record number 1147135." Lena says standing up and exiting the bathroom. Stef rubs Callie's back trying to coax her up and into her room. The reluctant girl stays on the floor with her eyes close as she keeps the nausea at bay.

"It's ok love." Stef whispers

xxxxxx

Later that night, Callie was sandwiched between the two moms wide awake staring at the TV, watching the late night commercials. Callie turns her body so she is facing her mom. Stef opens her eyes at the movement and notices a similar set of eyes looking back at her. The smile that grows on Stef's face can't be contained as Callie reaches out and puts her hand on Stef's face.

"Hi buggy." Stef whispers.

"Hi mommy." Callie whispers and Stef pulls Callie's tiny body closer.

"Are you ok?" Stef asks and Callie nods.

"I can't sleep." Callie whispers moving her hand from Stef's face and moving it to play with her necklace.

"You know the song I used to sing you when you were a baby?" Stef asks and Callie shakes her head and rests her head on Stef's chest.

"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more." Stef sings softly and Callie giggles softly.

"Whats so funny?" Stef asks with a smile.

"How you love me for a thousand years when I'm only five years mommy." Callie asks and Stef leans her head back and holds Callie tighter.

"Because I'm your mommy, and I loved you the minute I found out you were in my tummy, and I will love you for eternity."

"Cause mommy's love doesn't go away." Callie says confidently and Stef laughs softly.

"Exactly." Stef confirms. Stef holds her waiting for another question, or response but doesn't get one. Instead she gets the even breathing of a sleep five year old.

"I can't loose them Lena." Stef whispers out and Lena places a hand over hers on Callie's back.

"You won't. Our babies will never be taken out this home." Lena whispers rubbing Callie's back and closing her eyes once again.

xxxxxxx

"Alright Ms. Callie, can you say ahh for me?" The doctor asks and Callie opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue.

"Ahh." She copies and the doctor looks down her throat.

"Very good, you can close." The doctors smiles and turns to Stef and Lena.

"Ok, we are going to take her up for some tests, you guys sit tight and we will be right back." Stef nods and looks at Callie.

"Ok baby, you are going with Dr. Katy, I will be right here." Stef tells her and Callie nods taking Dr. Katy's hand and following her out the door. Stef watches the door close and sits back down in the chair next to Lena.

"Want to talk about it?" Lena asks, watching Stef fiddle with her phone.

"No." Stef says checking her phone again.

"Mike isn't going to take the kids away." Lena reassures her and Stef shakes her head.

"You don't know Mike." Stef sighs and shakes her head. "I said I don't want to talk about it. I just want to make sure Callie isn't sick anymore." Stef shoves her phone in her pocket and looks at some pictures around the room.

"Thank you for bringing me." Lena tries to change the subject.

"Ya." Stef nods and Lena grabs her hand. Stef feels herself starting to calm but as soon as she does, the door flys open and Mike walks in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking my daughter to the doctor?" Stef stands up and looks at him.

"Because she isn't your daughter Mike. She doesn't know you, and you have no right to be here. How did you even know? Who let you back here?" Stef defends and Lena stands up and places her hand on Stef's back.

"If I may interject.."

"No you may not." Mike looks at her and Stef turns red.

"Do NOT talk to her that way." Stef growls and Mike looks at her.

"This is about us and our children, she is not apart of that." Mike argues.

"They aren't our children, they are mine, and she is in my life so she is apart of this. So you need to leave!" Stef yells.

"I have every right to be here!" Mike yells back.

"No! Mike you don't. You gave that up when you decided to sleep with my girlfriend!" Stef hisses.

"My rights aren't gone Stef."

"Well I will make sure to fix that." Stef bites back.

"Okay, here we go." Stef hears Dr. Katy's voice and clears her throat and calms herself. The door opens and Callie walks in first and Dr. Katy's follows her in.

"Oh a full house." Dr. Katy says in a sweet voice.

"Mike was just leaving." Stef smiles and looks at Callie. "How did it go love butt." Callie looks up at Mike who smiles but she turns away and looks at her mom.

"Leave." Stef mouths to Mike. Mike stares her down before yanking the door open and storming out. Stef pulls Callie up into the chair with her and Lena squeezes her shoulder.

"She passed her breathing test with flying colors.. Looks like she is out of the woods but I want to keep her on antibiotics just until her prescription is gone. I know how easily she can go from sick to hospitalized." Stef nods in understanding and Dr. Katy looks at Callie.

"I need you to continue to be a big girl for mommy and take the special medicine ok?" Callie looks at her doctor and gives her a smile.

"Yes." Callie nods her head and leans back against Stef who wraps her arms around her and kisses her head.

"Ok." Katy smiles and Stef stands up with Callie still in her arms. "Let's have you back in a week, and we will go from there."

"Thanks so much for having her so last minute." Stef takes Lena's hand as she stands up and Katy watches them with a smile.

"It was no problem. I will see you guys later." Katy waves as Callie lays her head in Stef shoulder.

"Bye Dr. Katy." Callie says in a small voice and Katy smiles and waves to her.

"Bye miss Callie." Katy smiles and looks at lena and Stef. "Bye guys." Stef smiles and Lena waves as they walk out the exam room.

xxxxxxx

"Hi Lena." Callie says as she opens the door.

"Hi bug." Lena lifts her up and closes the door.

"Where's mom?" Lena asks and Callie points towards the back.

"Ok, go get your backpack, we are going to be late." Lena sets Callie down and follows her to the back until she gets to Stef's room.

"Hey." Lena says as she walks in and sees her partner sitting on the bed in uniform but tears in her eyes. Stef looks up and attempts to wipe the tears away.

"Hey." Stef gives her best smile and stands up.

"What's going on?" Lena asks stepping further into the room.

"That was my lawyer, Mikes lawyer contacted him, Mike decided not to push for custody." A smile grows on Lena face as she walks over and pulls Stef into a hug.

"This is so good Stef." Lena smiles and Stef nods her head.

"Agreed, let's get our babies to school." Stef says kissing Lena and heading out her door.

"Hey babies, you ready?" Stef asks and both look up.

"Why aren't we in the same class?" Brandon asks standing up and and taking Stef's hand.

"You know, I'm not sure, but we are going to walk you to your class first and then tomorrow we will walk Callie to he class first so you guys know where to find each other." Stef says as Lena helps Callie with her backpack.

"Is that ok?" Stef asks and Brandon nods his head.

"Callie?" Stef looks over at her daughter and Callie nods her head.

"Good, you guys are going to love it, and Lena will be right there with you."

xxxxxx

"Mommy I loved it!" Callie and Brandon run out towards her and Stef smiles and bends down and hugs both of them.

"I knew you would." Stef kisses both of them before standing and walking with them to the car.

"Is Lena coming?" Brandon asks as Stef opens the car door for him.

"Yes, later." Stef says watching Brandon climb into the car.

"Seatbelt." Stef reminds and Brandon nods his head and Stef closes his door.

"Mommy." Callie calls and Stef turns to look at Callie.

"Yes?" Stef says but she sees a strange hand on Callie's shoulder and she reaches for her gun before looking up.

"Mike? What are you doing?" Stef asks looking at Mikes distraught face.

"Hand off the gun Stef." Mike commands as he flashes his own gun.

"Stop Mike, what are you doing?" Stef says, panic rising in her voice and Callie looks at her mom.

"It's ok baby, I'm right here ok." Stef smiles, tears flooding her eyes as she looks back at Mike.

"Don't do this." Stef pleads and Mike just looks down at Callie.

"I want to be a father, Stef. I can be a really good father." Mike pleads and Stef nods her head and tucks some hair behind her ear.

"You can Mike, you can. You can be a father. Callie and Brandon, they would love that." Stef's eyes flash down to her daughter before looking back at Mike.

"It will be just me and Callie, I can show her that I can be a good dad." Mike shifts the gun and Stef takes a panicked step forward.

"Mike no! No. It doesn't just have to be you and Callie, and can be all of us. You, Brandon, Callie.."

"And you?"

"Yes, and me." Stef says her voice desperate.

"Ok."

"Ok." Stef confirms and steps forward. Callie sees Stef moving towards and she doesn't think twice before she takes off running towards her mom. Stef expects to feels her daughters tiny body collide into hers but she isn't sure what happens next all she knows is she hears a loud bang and no tiny body.

xxxxxx

O_o whaaaa? Mikes gone off the rails... Review. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiiii... Please don't crucify me.. I came bearing an update. And I also need some help with a story that has been sitting for ages and I have no idea how to pick it up. I might delete and post a new story. But PM me if you want to help. Ok pumpkin? Ok. Enjoy:)

xxxxxx

"Callie?!" Stef screams as she stands up and pulls her gun.

"What the fuck Mike?!" Stef calls aiming her gun at Mike's chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident." Mike drops his gun and from the corner of her eye she sees Callie's backpack a few feet away. She sees that people have already called 911 at the disruption and Stef was pleased that she didn't have to wait long for back up.

"Callie!" Stef screams again over the wailing sirens and cops running over to the two of them.

"Officer Foster." A younger uniform walks over to them and Stef grabs him by the shirt.

"Watch him. Don't let him move." Stef says referring to Mike before she takes off towards her car. She yanks the door open and looks to see Brandon curled up in the back seat with his hands covering his ears.

"B." Stef pulls his little body to her and hugs him. "You ok?" Stef asks taking his face into her hands. Brandon offers his mom a small nod and Stef kisses his head an hugs him again.

"Stay here don't move." Stef warns before turning around and looking at where Callie's back pack is lying. She runs over to it and picks it up.

"Callie?!" Stef sees Callie's hoodie laying on the ground a few feet away. She shuts the car door and runs over to the hoodie and picks it up. Panic starts to set in when her fingers touch a damp part of the hoodie. When she flips it over she notices blood and her heart starts beating in over drive. Stef spins around trying to find where her daughter could have went.

"Officer Foster." The young uniform from earlier jogs over and points over to a bush. She isn't sure what he said but she drops the items in her hands and sprints over to the bush were two uniforms were squatted in front of. Stef makes it over an pushes them out the way. When she makes it over she finds her daughter with her knees to her chest and her head resting on her knees and her arms wrapped securely around her head.

"Callie?" Stef says grabbing the attention of the little girl.

"Mommy!" Callie lunges forward and Stef wraps her arms around her tightly. Tears sting at her eyes as she feels the inhale and exhale of her little girl.

"Where are you hurt?" Stef asks remembering the blood.

"My knee." Callie leans back and sticks out her leg. Stef looks down and notices a large scrape on her knee. "I try making it stop but it wouldn't. Sorry about my jacket." Callie tells her mom who shakes her head with a smirk.

"We can always buy a new hoodie. I can never get a new Callie." Stef holds on to Callie as she stands up and walks over to her car.

"Stef!" She sees Lena making her way as quickly as her pregnant belly would let her. Stef meets Lena half way and before she can say anything, Lena's arms are being thrown around Stef body, pulling Stef and Callie in a hug.

"Are you guys ok?" Lena pulls away and Callie reaches for her.

"We are just fine. A little scraped but nothing a bandaid can't fix." Stef says handing Callie over to Lena who looks her over anyways.

"Well thank god." Lena kisses the side of Callie's head and Callie looks at her mom and Stef smiles and reaches out to cup Callie's face with her hand.

"I have to go deal with Mike, I'm going to stick them with a uniform, but I will see you tonight." Stef says and Lena hesitates to hand Callie back.

"I will take them." Lena tells her and Stef smiles.

"You don't have to do that love." Stef says and Lena shakes her head and kisses Callie's head again.

"I want to.. Actually I need to." Lena says and Stef leans in and kisses her.

"Take my car, I will ride with patrol." Stef hands her the keys. "Take care of my babies." Stef says placing her hand on Lena's stomach and kisses Callie.

"I will." Lena smiles and Stef walks over to the car to say goodbye to Brandon before jogging over to a patrol car.

xxxxx

"The itsy bitsy spider, went up the water spout." Callie sings to Lena's stomach as she crawls her fingers up and over. They got home a couple hours ago and both children refuse to leave her side as they are dinner, played with toys, watched tv, and now Brandon flips through a picture book at Lena's feet and Callie is singing to her baby bump which leaves a huge smile on Lena's face.

"Does it hurt when a baby is in your tummy?" Callie asks still moving her fingers across Lena's stomach.

"No, not at all." Lena looks down at the girl. "You were in your mommy's tummy. That's the safest place you will ever be is in your mommy's tummy. That's why mommies love their babies so much, they felt everything you felt for 9 months."

"That's almost a year." Brandon says closing his book. "Mommy had us in her tummy for almost a whole year?!" Brandon crawls up next to Callie and Lena laughs at their eager faces.

"She sure did. She felt you grow, and felt you kick, and protected you from the world. And when you came out it was scary."

"Why? Didn't she want to play with us?" Callie asks an Lena nods her head.

"Of course she did, but now she can't protect you from everything. Like today, she couldn't protect you from what could've happen, and that's scary for mommies."

"Is that why mommy said she couldn't buy another me?" Callie looks up at Lena who smiles.

"She couldn't bare the thought of loosing you, because she couldn't never get another Callie, or another Brandon." She tucks a strand of Callie's hair behind her ear and runs her fingers through Brandon's hair.

"Is it ok if I go play?" Brandon asks and Lena nods.

"Of course."

"Me too!" Callie and Brandon jump off the couch and run to the back of the apartment to their rooms.

xxxxxx

"Stef I'm so sorry." Mike says as Stef walks into the interrogation room.

"No, you don't talk Mike. You think after that stunt you pulled today you will be getting any rights to those kids? You're lucky to still have your badge." Stef sits across from Mike and he runs his hands through his hair.

"Stef I just want to know my kids."

"That's not going to happen Mike, not anytime soon. You can mess with a lot of things, but a woman's children is not one of them. If something would've happen to either of them, I would've killed you. Do yourself a favor Mike, get yourself together." Stef stands up and leaves the room and makes her way back to her desk.

"Foster!" Stef turns and sees a detective approach her.

"What's up?" Stef asks standing up.

"Foster is being released." The deceive says.

"Who is picking him up?" Stef asks as the detective walks away.

"I am." Stef turns around and comes face to face with one person she never wanted to see again. "Hey Stef." Jamie smiles and takes a step forward. Stef's eyes travel down Jamie's body and back. She had to admit, she looks good.

"I have the paperwork here." Stef reaches down on her desk and picks up the folder. "Follow me." Stef says walking to the elevator and pushes the button. When the elevator comes Stef steps inside and pushes the button to go down and waits for the doors to close. The silence is awkward as the elevator moves down.

"Stef.." Jamie's starts but the elevator dings and Stef steps out and walks over to the sign out desk.

"Ok, Mr. Foster will be coming out of that door." Stef points with the pen that was in her hand. "And here is all the information he needs. Court date, all that good stuff." Stef signs a few things and hands on copy to the lady who was sitting at the desk and then turns to hand the other copies to Jamie. "This officer here will ensure everything goes to plan." Stef motions over to a uniform officer standing by the door. "Have a good day." Stef starts to walks away but Jamie stops her.

"Come on Stef, I don't get anything more than 'have a good day'"Jamie asks and Stef moves Jamie's hand from her shoulder.

"How about a 'I don't owe you anything' and a 'don't ever fucking touch me again'" Stef says as the buzz of the door fills the room and Mike comes out. Stef looks away from Jamie and over to Mike.

"Have a good day." Stef says looking between the two of them and walking away.

xxxxx

When Stef finally makes it home, she sits in her car and allows herself to watch Callie and Brandon running around playing with a ball. Stef smiles and watches them laugh and run, completely care free, completely satisfied, completely... Happy. Stef watches as they fall to the ground laughing and before she knows it, Callie is running over to her car with bubbles in her hand.

"Mommy!" Callie blows bubbles and they hit the passenger window. Stef watches with a smile and remember just how close she was to loosing her today. She got lucky, and many people don't get that lucky, so she prayed. She prayed on the way to the station , thanking God for keeping her baby safe. Stef get out the car and looks over at Lena who was sitting by the front door with a camera taking pictures and Stef can't help but to smile. This is what she wanted. A family. Her babies safe and sound, playing care free, a partner who is equally as interested in capturing the little moments. Enjoying what is given to you each and everyday. She was given a gift today. She was given the ability to come home to her children. She was given the gift of life and she was going to use it.

Stef swoops up her little girl and starts blowing bubbles with her. She lays on the lawn with Brandon looking up at clouds, and she gets in bed with Lena that night, and feels tiny kicks against her hand and she enjoys it and memorizes this moment for life.

"So about moving in..." Lena starts and Stef kisses her shoulder.

"Are you saying yes?" Stef says and Lena turns in Stef's arms.

"With a few conditions." Lena says and Stef laughs.

"And what might these conditions be?"

"We buy together.. That's number one."

"I can live with that." Stef smiles and kisses her.

"At least four bedrooms." Lena says and Stef laughs.

"Ok, number two?"

"Number two, we get a domestic partnership. Marriage is not legal.. Yet, but I want to make sure this is forever." Lena says and Stef again kisses her.

"And three?"

"Three, we finally." Lena kisses Stef. "Finally." Another kiss. "Finally.. Have.." Another kiss. "Sex." Another kiss but it deepened by Stef. Lena pulls away. "Raging hormones, ButI would like to get a new bed first." Lena says and Stef laughs and nods her head.

"That's technically four." Stef says and Lena laughs and nods her head.

"It's is, are you ok with that for the rest of your life?" Stef smiles and kisses Lena softly.

"Yes.. I'm more than ok with that."

xxxxx

So the calm before the storm? Maybe? Maybe not? What do you guys think? Jamie might get involved? One of twins gets hurt? What happens? I don't know, have to review.. So review.


	9. Chapter 9

So one reviewer gave me this awesome idea to do flashbacks with Stef and Jamie. Showing their history a bit.. So decided to do that. They aren't long, but they are important, it shows the control Jamie has over Stef, and how that might effect Lena and Stef relationship. So I hope you guys enjoy!

xxxxx

Flashback.. (8 years ago)

"I can't do this." Stef says as she looks in the mirror and takes in her appearance. She is about to get married to her best friend, for the sake of getting married. She doesn't want to get married to Mike. She loves Mike but not in the way you should.

"Knock, knock." Stef turns in her dress and sees one of her friends in the door way.

"Jamie." Stef smiles and feels her heart start to beat faster as Jamie shits the door and walks closer.

"You look stunning Stef." Jamie smiles and Stef blushes.

"Thanks." Stef breathes out and Jamie walks over to fix her veil.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jamie asks. She lets her hand brush against Stef's face as she drops her hands to her side.

"No.." Stef turns and looks at herself again.

"No one will blame you Stef." Jamie says staying in her place and Stef meets Jamie's eyes through the mirror. "I'm leaving.. Today after the ceremony. They want me in Dubai as soon as possible." Jamie says as she breaks the intense gaze and walks over to one of the posters and reads it uninterested.

"Jamie..."

"Two years, I will be gone and there is something I need to do before I leave." Jamie turns and studies Stef for a moment before walking over to Stef slowly. She brushes her fingers against Stef's cheeks and watches as Stef takes in a breath and closes her eyes. She seizes the moment and presses her lips against Stef's. She feels Stef tense before giving fully into the kiss. Stef grabs Jamie's face pulling her closer and Jamie wraps her hands around Stef's waist. They give completely into the kiss, feeling each emotion pour out of the other person. Jamie finally pulls apart and leans her forehead against Stef's.

"Get married or not, in two years I'm coming back for you Stef..." Jamie pulls away and walks right out of the room. Stef stands there breathless unsure of what exactly happened, but before she could even figure it out, her father walks in ready to walk her down the aisle.

*20 minutes later*

"Do you Stefanie Warren, take Michael Foster to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asks and Stef from the corner of her eye watches as Jamie silently slips out of the church and Stef feels her heart ache as she utters out the words...

"I do." Stef fakes the best smile she could and drowns out the priest before she let's Mike press his lips against hers. The claps drown out the sound of her heart breaking, and her smile fools them.

*A year and a half later*

"So that's it." Mike says as Stef closes the back of the moving truck.

"That's it." Stef says as she turns and smiles at him."Thank you for understanding Mike."

"So it's official. We are divorced." Stef nods and Mike chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

"See you Monday?" Mike says and Stef nods and hugs him.

"Monday." Stef pulls away and walks to the drivers seat of the moving truck.

*3 hours later*

Stef is carrying a box into her new apartment, oblivious to the person leaning against the moving truck. When Stef returns for a box, she notices one missing and looks around, quickly going into cop mode.

"Keep up!" Jamie calls from the door of the apartment building. Stef turns quickly and notices the goofy smile on Jamie's face and Stef feels a warmth spread in her stomach as Jamie walks up to her apartment. Stef quickly grabs a box and takes two stairs at time and races up the stairs. She makes it to her apartment to see Jamie setting her box down. She breathes heavy and Jamie turns.

"Took you long enough." Jamie laughs and Stef drops the box of books and walks over to Jamie and pulls her into a hug that quickly turns into a kiss.

"Took you long enough." Jamie whispers after Stef breaks the kiss. Stef smiles and kisses her again.

*Present day*

"Hi." Stef whispers as Lena starts waking up. Lena peaks her eyes open and smiles.

"Hi." Lena tries to move closer but the sock that is currently in her face stops her and Lena looks down to see it belongs to Brandon.

"When did he end up in here?" Lena laughs and wiggles his foot, but Brandon doesn't move.

"About 4:15 I think." Stef laughs and Lena looks at Brandon's foot.

"It's so tiny." Lena smiles.

"They used to be smaller, can you believe that?" Stef smiles and Lena laughs.

"I can believe it. Where's princess?" Lena asks and Stef nods to the floor where Callie is snuggled up with the decorative pillows, snoring softly. Lena can't help the smile that spreads on her face and she looks back at Stef.

"You have amazing kids Stef." Lena smiles and Stef couldn't help but form her own grin at the comment.

"They are pretty great aren't they?" Stef smiles and looks over at Brandon who starts to stir. Stef sits up a little bit and makes eye contact with her son who is struggling to fall back asleep.

"Hi baby boy." Stef smiles and Brandon buries his head in his pillow. Stef sits up and starts to rub his back.

"Are you ready to get up?" Stef asks and Brandon shakes his head. Stef looks over at Callie who is still asleep on the floor and Stef gets up carefully and bends down.

"Hey little Miss." Stef whispers picking Callie up and bringing her over to the bed. Callie shifts and opens her eyes when she is places on the bed.

"Good morning." Stef smiles and Callie sits up and looks at Brandon.

"Move." Callie groans and Brandon sits up and looks at her.

"No." Brandon lays back down and Callie pushes him with her feet.

"Mommy." Brandon looks at Stef and Stef just shakes her head

"No kicking, and Brandon move." Stef orders and Lena smiles watching the scene unfold. "It's Saturday, but I have to go into the station for about an hour later, but before that I'm going to to run errands, who is riding?" Stef asks and Callie raises her hand.

"So you are going to stay with Lena, B?" Stef asks and Brandon nods his head.

"Is that ok?" Stef asks Lena and Lena nods her head.

"I could always use a special day with Brandon." Lena smiles.

"Ok, Callie bug, let's get some food in you and some clothes on you and get moving." Stef says and Callie climbs over her brother and into Stef's arms.

xxxxx

"Alright B, no mom, no Callie, what would you like to do?" Lena asks and Brandon hands Lena his plate from breakfast.

"Can we watch toy story?" Brandon asks and Lena smiles and nods.

"Of course! How about a movie day? Popcorn, and movies." Lena offers and Brandon nods his head excitedly.

"Alright! How about you go pick out some movies and I will get our snacks?" Lena watches Brandon disappear to the family room and walks over to the pantry. When she gets there a picture that she has never seen catches her eyes. It was laying by the recycle, probably meant to go out with the trash. Lena picks the picture up and smiles when she sees a baby Callie and Brandon asleep on Stef's chest. She was holding a book probably reading to them. Lena couldn't understand why Stef would want to throw this out until she saw Jamie sitting behind Stef reading a different book. Jamie didn't look the least bit interested and that angered Lena. Callie and random were amazing kids and she would've loved to have seen them at that age, but she also knows, Stef had to be with Jamie to get to her. So she would just start savoring the little moments with Callie and Brandon now.

"Lena!" Brandon slides into the kitchen and Lena turns and smiles.

"Can we have juice?" Brandon asks and Lena sets the picture down.

"How about a compromise? We can juice, but we have to also drink water." Lena offers and Brandon agrees. "Ok, did you get our movies?" Lena asks and Brandon nods. "Good, go choose the first one." Lena tells him and Brandon again disappears into the family room. Lena picks the picture up and sets it by the landline. She will figure out a way to save that picture.

xxxxx

Later that evening, Lena looks at her phone and sees a text from Stef. Lena and Brandon watches movies all day. It was now 7:30 and Stef says she will leave the station in about 12 minutes. She hates it when Stef brings the kids to the station but Lena knows it would've been unethical for Stef to stop he errands to drop Callie off and she understands it was only for a few minutes so she let it go. Lena texts back a smiley face and looks over to Brandon who is wrapped up in lion king. Lena would get him up and showered after this was over.

xxxxx

Callie was sitting at an empty desk drawing with markers and pencils her mom found for her. Stef told her she would be quick. Stef wanted to sit in on Mike's hearing. She wanted to see if Mike would at least get suspended. She told Lena it was paperwork because she knew Lena wouldn't be happy that Stef came to station on a weekend if she didn't have to. Stef watches Jamie walk out the door after giving her testimony and rolls her eyes. She claims Mike was distressed about wanting to see his kids and it was only a natural reaction. She remembered a time when Jamie's bullshit was actually believable to her, but not anymore. Stef watches as Mike starts speaking for himself and Stef knew she was next. She didn't want him to get fired, because this job is his livelihood, but she wanted some type of punishment, he put not only her put her children at risk, and something should happen to him.

xxxxxx

"Well hello there." Jamie says looking down at Callie. The resemblance is uncanny. She knows those eyes anywhere. Those hazel brown eyes, the ones she still finds herself dreaming about.

"Hi." Callie says looking up from her picture and then reaching for another marker.

"What are you working on?" Jamie asks kneeling next to Callie. She couldn't help but to stare. She remembers when Callie was just a little baby. So tiny, so sweet. Granted she was only around for a year before taking off with Mike, leaving Stef with no one, but she still remembers. She feels guilty that Stef went from two helping hands to none, but she couldn't stick around to watch Stef break.

"A picture for my mommy." Callie responds looking at Jamie. "Are you a police?" Callie asks.

"No, but my boyfriend is." Jamie says and Callie nods her head.

"My mommy is." Callie says looking down at her picture.

"Cool mom." Jamie says and looks up to see Mike walking up to her. Callie keeps drawing as Mike walks closer.

"Hi." Mike says looking at Jamie who stands up and Callie looks up. She recognizes Mike and stops her drawing. She stands up and starts frantically looking for her mom. "Callie, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Mike says squatting down and sticking out his hand. "I'm Mike." Callie eyes him before stepping back and tripping on her backpack and falling backwards.

"Ow!" Callie cries out and touches her elbow. Tears sting we eyes and her bottom lip sticks out.

"Callie, it's ok." Mike says walks to her and picking her up.

"Put me down please!" Callie cries tears falling from her eyes.

"Let's get you ice." Mike says ignoring Callie's request.

"Down please!" Callie wiggles around, and an unprepared Mikes grip was too loose as Callie slips out his arms and to the floor. Callie gets up quickly and wipes her tears looking around for a familiar face that doesn't terrify her.

"Callie.." Mike steps forward and Callie begins to get hysterical.

"I want my mommy!" Callie tries to keep her face dry, but it is impossible as tears keep pouring from her face.

"Mommy!" Callie sobs and Mike looks over to Jamie who is watching unsure what to do.

"Someone call officer Foster." Mike yells to a uniform before walking past a hysterical Callie. He walks to Jamie and takes her hand before looking back at Callie.

"We should stay." Mike says feeling bad leaving the hysterical girl alone.

"Stef will kill us, come on." Jamie pulls Mike away. Mike watches Callie until they walk out the police station.

xxx

"Officer Foster?" A uniform walks over to Stef who is closing down her computer. Stef looks up hoping it's not more work. She just wants to get Callie and go home.

"Your daughter is looking for you." The young officer looks nervous and Stef finishes shutting her computer down before following him to Callie. When she gets there, Callie is halfway into a panic attack and sobbing mommy over and over.

"What the hell happened?!" Stef says walking over to Callie who latches on to her immediately.

"I'm not sure, officer Foster, the other officer Foster, yelled to call you." The young officer seemed panicked and Stef stands up with Callie in her arms and takes Callie's backpack when handed to her. She feels anger pouring from her as he thinks about how Mike just left Callie in this state. What the fuck was his problem.

"Thank you." Stef says to the officer before getting out of the station as quickly as possible.

"Hey baby." Stef says as they walk to the car. Callie moves her head so her face is pressed against Stef's neck. Stef flinches when she feels her daughters tears. "I got you." Stef says kissing Callie's head. When they get to the car Stef sets Callie in her car seat, and notices Callie flinch when she starts to buckle her up in her car seat.

"What is it baby?" Stef asks and Stef investigates by lifting Callie short up to see a huge bruise on her side starting to form. Stef couldn't help the anger starting to fill her body and she looks at Callie who is clearly uncomfortable and carefully buckles her up before driving home as quickly and safely as possible. Wen she gets home she gets Callie out carefully and practically runs in the house.

"Lena!" Stef calls out and she stars walking towards the back of her apartment as lena comes out of Brandon's room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lena asks and Stef walks into the bathroom.

"Mike." Stef spits out as she pulls off Callie's shirt carefully. The bruise is now an angry purple and Stef turns on the bath.

"Mike did this?" Lena gasps and looks at Callie who is still attached to Stef.

"I'm not sure what he did or didn't do, all I know is Callie was basically having a panic attack in the middle of the station and just left her." Stef looks back at Lena when she feels her hand on her shoulder.

"You are worked up, and angry and that's not helping." Lena says watching Callie's body language. It is practically identical to Stef's. Stef wraps her arms around Callie.

"Don't go." Callie says into Stef shoulder and Stef stands up.

"I'm not going anywhere, let's get you a bath ok?" Stef says kissing the side of Callie's head and Lena rubs Callie's back.

"I will..."

"Shhhh." Lena cuts off Stef. She knows what she was going to say but Callie shouldn't hear it. "I will get you clothes." Lena leaves the bathroom and Stef turns her attention to Callie who is still attached to her.

"I love you." Stef kisses Callie's head again. "You are ok." Stef says holding on to call as she undresses to get into the warm bath with Callie. She hopes it with soothe the discomfort. As Stef starts to relax she feels Callie relax into her embrace and Callie lifts her head up and looks at her mom, her face contorts in pain when she moves the wrong way.

"I fell." Callie says and Stef looks at her.

"How did you fall?" Stef asks in a calm voice. She sees Lena walk into the bathroom and stands by the door.

"Da guy from school, he was dare and I trip on my backpack and then he pick me up and I try to get down and he let go and I fell." Callie tells her and Lena sees anger flash across Stef eyes and she steps in.

"Hey, I got you guys clothes when you are ready." Callie looks up at Lena and smiles.

"I'm done." Callie carefully gets out of the bath and Lena dries her off and helps her get dressed. "I will be in to comb your hair in a second." Lena says to Callie, and she nods before leaving the bathroom.

"She just needed a moment with her mom." Lena bends down by the bathtub and kisses Stef on the head. "It's not fair, you teasing me like this." Lena smiles an Stef turns her head and looks at Lena.

"I'm going to kill him." Lena kisses Stef on the lips and nods her head.

"I know. But for right now, you have a daughter who needs you and a son who missed you today." Lena again kisses Stef before leaving the bathroom. Stef sits in the bath tub for a few more minutes before getting out and changing. When she finishes she drains the bathtub and walks passed Callie's room. She sees Lena combing her hair and Callie flipping through a book, reading to Lena. Callie has heard the story every night since she was a baby so she technically wasn't reading, but Lena seemed to be enjoying it. Stef walks to Brandon's room and watches as he plays with his action figures. Spider-Man was his favorite, and Stef could tell by the numerous amounts of toys around him, he has been at it for a few hours.

"Hey little man." Stef says making her presence known. Brandon looks up and smiles at his mom.

"Hi." Brandon hands his mom a Spider-Man toy and Stef takes it.

"How was your special day with Lena?" Stef asks as Brandon continues to build his intricate building.

"Good, do I get a special day with you next?" Brandon asks Stef.

"Of course." Stef answers. Brandon looks at his mom and sets his toy down.

"I like Lena." Brandon tells her and Stef smiles.

"She likes you too." Stef tells Brandon who smiles.

"Mommy?" Stef sets the Spider-Man down and looks at Brandon. "Is Lena staying?" Brandon asks and Stef pulls Brandon into her lap.

"Yes. She isn't going anywhere, she loves you guys." Stef holds on to Brandon enjoying the moment with her son.

"Stef.." Lena's voice cuts through the moment and Stef turns to see Lena standing at the door and Stef takes Brandon over to his bed and tucks him in.

"Sweet dreams, I love you." Stef kisses Brandon's head and shuts the light off on her way out. She cracks the door and looks at Lena.

"Are you ok?" Stef asks.

"Promise me you will stay calm." Lena says walking towards the front of the apartment.

"Stay calm.. Lena what-" Stef stops when she sees Mike and Jamie standing at her front door.

"Stef listen-" Mike starts but Stef sees nothing but red. She grabs the closest thing she could find and flings it at Mike's head.

"Leave! Now!" Stef growls.

xxxxxx

So there is some obvious anger there! Was Mike wrong or right? Will Mike get punished? Will Lena find out Stef lied about going to the station? How about Jamie? Do you think there was real love there? Will Stef give into Jamie? So many questions! Review!


End file.
